


Overnight Stay

by cherrylng



Category: Ayabie (Band), BVCCI HAYNES, Jrock
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Hurricanes & Typhoons, Kissing, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/pseuds/cherrylng
Summary: The incoming typhoon forces the band to switch schedules to stay overnight in a hotel in Okayama rather than take an unnecessary risk of driving straight back to Tokyo.Unfortunately, the trope of having a double bed to share doesn't happen in this particular story, but it doesn't stop the chance of still sharing a bed when under the right circumstances.





	Overnight Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to my other Ayabie fic that I posted before, "For You, I Never Stopped Loving You"
> 
> Enjoy and comment!

They have kept track of the reports of the incoming typhoon -said to be the strongest to hit Japan in years- that will hit the Kanto region sometime early in the next morning after the Fukuoka show. It is fortunate that the band are currently outside of the affected areas of where the typhoon will hit, but they do worry about the prospect of the return journey after the show.   
  
As more news information arrives to update on the progress of the typhoon, there is much discussion and concern to be shared. After much deliberation, Takehito made the executive decision for the band and their small staff team to stay the night in Okayama after the Fukuoka show rather than take the unnecessary risk of going straight back to Tokyo.  
  
So here they are in a hotel in Okayama late at night, as they waited to be checked in and receive the keys to their rooms. To be more accurate, it is Takehito and a staff member who are responsible for checking them in and the rest of them are waiting by the seated area of the hotel lobby.  
  
When it is time to receive the keys to their rooms, Kenzo is one of the few who got up to go get one. He returns to Aoi with the keycards in hand.  
  
“We’re rooming together?” Aoi asked, standing up and picking up his luggage bag. He knows that he does not need to ask such a question since he and Kenzo have been together for a couple of months by now, but it is better to keep up a public image that they are still bandmates first and foremost.  
  
“Yeah, there was something… interesting that happened when I went to get it,” Kenzo says as he waited and allowed the others to take the elevator to go up to their rooms first. Once it is only the two of them left, he presses the elevator button and waited as the elevator comes down slowly.  
  
“What was it?”  
  
“I didn’t even asked first about rooming with you,” Kenzo explained. “Takehito just gave me the keycard and told me that I should share a room with you.”  
  
“So why does it bother you?” Aoi questioned. Seeing the vexed look on the drummer’s face, he can figure out where this is going.  
  
“He said all that while winking at me.”  
  
“Really?” Aoi chuckled. The elevator signals its arrival and opens the door for them to enter.   
  
“They’re taking this a little too well,” Kenzo grumbled once they are inside the elevator.  
  
Aoi can only smile, doing his best not to laugh.   
  
Ever since they decided to go into a relationship together, most of their time since then is spent on finishing the album, practicing and preparing for the upcoming tour, and doing other events and activities that are unrelated to the band. Despite the frantic activities keeping them preoccupied, they do take advantage of some of their free time to go on dates together.   
  
They do their best to be discreet about being a couple, as it was still new. They have both agreed it will be some time before they reveal their relationship to friends and family. For now, with only a few people in the know about it, they remain subtle and not make it too obvious in public lest they end up with a situation where they become the unlucky victims from someone who does not take to seeing two men dating together too kindly.  
  
And here lies the problem. He and Kenzo wanted to be discreet and subtle, but their bandmates only seemed to have partially picked up on the memo.  
  
What Takehito did is only as the latest one in the series that the couple have gone through in their bandmate’s teasing attempts.  
  
It was not as bad as what the others have done, such as Intetsu giving Aoi restaurant and cafe recommendations for couples to go to from his Google search when Aoi had never asked for such recommendations in the first place.   
  
Or Yumehito drawing for the band’s keychain merchandise and one of them is featured with animal versions of Aoi and Kenzo in it together. With hearts around it. And it was the only keychain merchandise that have those hearts. It is fortunate that the guitarist had only made a limited number of those keychains available for sale. The best that the singer can hope for is that the fans think that it is just a cute piece of art rather than find out there is something more to it.  
  
Aoi suspects that some of the staff members have started to twig onto it as well, but so far what made him suspect it is just a change of seats by putting his seat next to Kenzo’s in the dressing room when they arrived at the next venue when previously at the first venue he was in between Yumehito and Intetsu. Then again, it might just be his bandmates wanting to leave an empty seat for him next to the drummer.  
  
Unless they have shown to have overstepped their boundaries, however, he will not complain about it. To have people that they are close to being so supportive towards their relationship gives a peace of mind to Aoi. Should anything were to happen to him or Kenzo, they have their friends at their backs. Things are very much different compared years, even a decade ago.  
  
“I understand how you feel, but I can’t complain about their gestures. It’s the thought that counts,” Aoi says.  
  
“Yeah, they did accept our relationship without much trouble,” Kenzo conceded just as they arrive on their floor.  
  
Upon entering their room, Aoi sees that they are given a room with twin beds. He is not sure whether to be surprised by it or not, but at least that means that Takehito has not gone too far on certain matters. Although someone is disappointed that they did not receive a double bed.  
  
“Even with the teasing, I kind of wish that they did give us a double bed that we can share together,” Kenzo remarked, appearing let down by the sight of the twin beds.  
  
“Once we’re back in Tokyo, how about you come over to my place and stay for the night? I can prepare dinner for the two of us,” Aoi suggested instead.  
  
That seems to brighten the drummer up.  
  
“I would love that.”  
  
The both of them are exhausted after the show and the long trip to get to Okayama from Fukuoka to even think about doing anything naughty in the hotel room. Having twin beds would not be such a bad thing as they will need a good night’s sleep before tomorrow’s long journey back to Tokyo. The beds are bigger and more comfortable than the standard-sized beds that they have slept in cheaper hotels before.   
  
After a nice hot shower and a change of clothes, they bid each other goodnight with a kiss and turned off the lights. Sleep came easy.  
  
Their slumber only lasted for a few hours when they are later woken up by thunderbolts and lightning and howling winds.  
  
Aoi sits up, his bed directly next to the window. He opens the curtains just for a peek and he can see rain and wind so strong that the rain droplets are pelting hard against the glass. From the dark, when he turns around, he can see that Kenzo got woken up by the noises as well.  
  
“Looks like the typhoon has finally made landfall,” Aoi said.  
  
Even though they know that what they are only getting struck by the tail end of the typhoon, it is nonetheless a rough weather to be out there at this hour. By his side, the window makes an audible shuddering noise when the wind blew strongly, which gives the singer concern of whether or not the glass can hold in place.  
  
“Come over here,” Kenzo suddenly says.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Your bed’s too close to the window. It’s dangerous. Come over to my bed,” Kenzo says, pulling back to give space and patting the mattress.  
  
Aoi mulls over the idea at first. When he sees another lightning strike so soon after the last one, he makes his decision and picks up his pillow and duvet and moves over to Kenzo’s side. It is a tight fit, but they managed.   
  
Kenzo pulls Aoi into his arms, his chest sticking to Aoi’s back while his own back is facing the wall. Once they are settled in place, Aoi feels a pair of lips on the back of his neck, Kenzo giving him butterfly kisses that reach up to his hair.  
  
“What’s gotten you so happy?” Aoi asks.  
  
“We’re cuddling.”  
  
Hearing that, Aoi just smiles. He does not mind it. In fact, it feels nice to be held like this. It has been a long time since he had last cuddled with someone in bed, although not in a bed as small as the one he is sharing with Kenzo right now.  
  
“You better not push me off the bed,” he warned.  
  
“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Kenzo replied, kissing behind his ear.  
  
With the assurance that Aoi is not sleeping next to a potentially dangerous window and being in the safe arms of the drummer, both men soon fell back to sleep.  
  
It was not until daylight after the typhoon had passed when Aoi woke up to find out how much happier Kenzo had gotten from being able to spend the night cuddling him. When he turns around, he finds Kenzo is awake now as well, looking at him with lust and desire and before Aoi noticed, he is sharing a passionate kiss with his lover.  
  
And, well, who is to stop them from wanting something nice to enjoy in the morning?


End file.
